The present invention relates to a gas flare.
Many oil wells produce small quantities of waste gas. The normal procedure has been to dispose of such small quantities of waste gas with a gas flare. In recent years, government regulations relating to protection of the environment have become more stringent. Flaring of waste gas is prohibited unless it meets emission standards. The oil wells that have been most affected by the more stringent regulations are those that produce hydrogen sulfide gas, commonly known as xe2x80x9csourxe2x80x9d gas. Oil wells producing small quantities of sour gas are being shut down, as existing gas flare technologies are either incapable of meeting emission standards or so costly that the oil wells are no longer economically viable when equipped with such gas flares.
What is required is a gas flare that is capable of meeting stringent emission standards at a comparatively low cost.
According to the present invention there is provided a gas flare, which includes an elongate primary combustion chamber having a first end, a second end, an inlet at the first end, and an outlet at the second end. A primary burner is disposed between the first end and the second end. At least one elongate supplementary combustion chamber is also provided having a first end, a second end, an inlet at the first end, and an outlet at the second end. A supplementary burner is disposed between the first end and the second end. The outlet of the primary combustion chamber is coupled with the inlet of the supplementary combustion chamber, such that a flow path is created for waste gas past the primary burner in the primary combustion chamber and past at least one supplementary burner in the supplementary combustion chamber, whereby the waste gas is subjected to multiple burner exposure.
A gas flare constructed in accordance with the present invention operates on the principle that more complete combustion of waste gases is obtained when the waste gases are subjected to multiple burners. The preferred configuration involves supplementary combustion chambers which are stacked on top of the primary combustion chamber.
Once the basic teachings of the present invention are understood there are further measures that can be taken to increase efficiency. In order to ensure there is adequate oxygen for combustion, each of the supplementary combustion chambers has a supplementary source of combustion air. In order to ensure that the heat is sufficient to ensure as complete a burn as possible, the primary burner and each of the supplementary burners is an electric heating element. Electric heating elements permit greater temperature control.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the gas flare, as described above, even more beneficial results may be obtained when the outlet of the last of the supplementary combustion chambers is connected to a cooling and chemical reaction chamber. This enables chemicals to be introduced into and react with the waste gas as it cools. The addition of chemicals can turn the residue of the waste gas into a usable byproduct. For example, the addition of ammonia in controlled quantities can turn sour gas residue into fertilizer.